The Outsiders Love Story: Football and Dance
by KatMadison913
Summary: Two best friends since young Elementary school years. Both have promising futures in careers of football and dance, but unfortunately, events happened in her life changed dramatically for them both. One thing for certain that he loves her dearly and will do anything to keep her on his side.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

*Elynn's POV*

Sunlight hours turn dusk hours. My body grew tired and sore from practicing so much. I don't care. I have got to everything I can to get into my dream school. Cannot afford any mistakes. Actually I cannot afford to do anything since I am a greaser.

I spin a move, but end up doing it a little too fast. Making me to loose my balance.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed surprised, waiting for the ground.

"Hang on I gotcha!" a very familiar male voice speak and a pair of strong arms caught my fall.

Looking up, my hazel eyes meet the dark eyes of my best friend from elementary school. Darrell 'Darry' Curtis, the star athlete of our high school's football team. He's a senior and I'm a junior. Also the love of my life.

"Thanks Darrell," I thanked him, out of breath.

"There's no need to thank me Elynn," he chuckles, helping me back up on my feet. Base on the sweat covering his long, greasy hair and neck, he must be coming from football practice. "Are you alright?" he asked sounding concerned.

"Yea I'm alright for now," I smiled to him. "I think I'm done for the day."

"Football practice is done for the day as well," Darry says. Then he looks nervous and scratches the back of his head. "Umm Elynn?"

"Yes Darrell?" I asked curiously to the six foot tall senior.

"Do you want to get some coke now?"

I hummed, pretending to think. "You know what," I smiled to him, "I would love to."

"Really?" he smiles back.

I nodded my head, still smiling. "Allow me to get dress in normal clothing and we can leave together."

"Of course."

I walk towards another room of the dance studio and change into my normal clothing. The dance outfit turns my black pants and long sleeved black and gray striped sweater over my black tank top. My dark as night hair has fallen down to my hips from it's bun.

"I'm ready," I smiled to him once I got my boots on and my bag across my body.

He smiles, seeing me.

We head towards his car. Darry takes my bag and place it in the backseat before opening my door for me. He gives me a smile while he's being a gentleman to me. I smiled back, liking this behavior.

Soon we arrived to the Dairy Queen. Darry holds my hand which makes me blush as we enter in. He orders for the both of us. Turns out we are both hungry and thirsty as well.

He and I order sandwiches and soda which he happily pays for it.

"So how's your dancing going?" he asked with a smile, sitting across from me.

"If I get my dancing done by next year's audition to Dance Dance Academy," I explained, "I should make everything perfect by then."

"Base on what I have seen, you are perfect," my childhood best friend smiles to me, gently placing his hand over mine.

I blush as I feel his thumb making circles on my palish peach flesh.

As time goes by, Darry notice that it's getting late. Which I agree due to the dusk hours turn evening hours.

He takes me to another location that the evening made it more beautiful. A small river flows underneath a small bridge in the nearby forest.

"This is so pretty," I commented with a smile.

"I'm glad that you liked it," Darry smiled back. "Umm Elynn?" he sounds nervous.

"Yes Darrell?" I asked, looking up to his amazing eyes.

"For many years now since we first met, I have fallen in love with you and it grew everyday," his confession shocks me in a good way. "You're so beautiful Elynn and amazing in every you do for everyone and yet you follow your own dreams on your own."

"Darrell, I have fallen for you too," I smiled, knowing this is for real.

After hearing these words, he smiles more and gives me a kiss on the hand. We hug each other before looking deep within each other's eyes.

"Will you be mine?"

"Forever and always."

He leans in which I meet him halfway into our first kiss. A romantic, sparkly kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

*Elynn's POV*

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis welcomes me as their own while my mom and dad did the same for Darry. Darry and I kind of knew that they want the seventeen year old with the sixteen year old for many years now. His brothers, Sodapop and Ponyboy who were 14 and 11 years old at this time, are rather happy to see me being an official part of their older brother's life. Mainly because they see me as an older sister.

Our relationship grew more and more everyday throughout the school year. Sure dance and football practices takes up our schedules, but Darry always make sure that we have time together. Whenever he has practice and I don't, I help out around the Curtis Household.

"Elynn," little Ponyboy calls for me at the kitchen table. "Can you help me with my homework?"

"What do we say?" I smiled to him, placing down the towel that I was using for drying dishes.

"Please."

"Alright," I chuckled, sitting next to him at the table. "What do you need help on?"

"I have this worksheet to do for Math," he says, showing it to me.

Ponyboy is such a smart kid, but I knew that the greaser lifestyle shouldn't be for him. He deserves better, but whenever I bring up this subject to him like asking him if he wants to be in a better lifestyle. Each time he will take my hands and said to me with a smile, 'I wanna stay with you because you're my big sister.'

"Anyone home?" I hear the familiar voices of Dally and Two Bit.

"In the kitchen!" I called back.

Dally and Two Bit are friends with Sodapop and Ponyboy mostly so they like to hang out mostly here.

"Mickey is about to start soon and Sodapop is in his room," I explained to the boys with a smile. "Where's Steve, Johnny, and Raine?" I asked, noticing the lack of the reminding friends.

"Steve's out car racing, Johnny Cake got into another fight with his parents so he should be here soon and Raine-"

"Knock knock," Raine, the other female of the group at the age of 13 years old, smiles, knocking at the door frame.

"Who's there?" Two Bit smiles to her.

"Minnie Mouse," she smiles again.

"Why it is always Minnie Mouse?" Two Bit dramatically groans about it.

"Hey Raine, how are you?" I asked smiling.

"I'm doing good, mother and father won't be home until the end of this week."

"Mr. and Mrs. Curtis will be out for dinner tonight after working for the day so it'll be all of us."

"Yay hehe."

Raine hehe precious little Raine. She's the Minnie Mouse of the Curtis gang and Ponyboy's friend from when they were younger. I secretly hope that she and Two Bit since it's obvious that they match like the shirts that they wear. Him with Mickey while her with Minnie. Also I hope everything goes for the better in her home life.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis always don't mind when everyone is here in fact they see everyone as their own children. Most nights at dinner time, everyone will enjoying as one big happy family.

Darry arrives home after practice when I was making dinner.

"Hello Elynn," he greets with a smile, kissing my cheek.

"Hello Darrell," I greeted back smiling. "Dinner's almost ready. How was practice?"

"It was good, but it will be great if you come and cheer for me," he chuckles with a smirk.

"You know that I am not cheerleader material," I giggled.

"To me you are," he spins me around to pull me into a kiss.

"Hey maybe after dinner when my parents come back home, you would you like to go back to the bridge?"

"I would love to Darrell."

*Later that night*

*Darry's POV*

It took forever for me to get Elynn all alone to the small bridge where we shared our first kiss. I'm still in shock to hear that she's been in love with me at the same time as I have to her. We sit down on the bridge, listening to the sounds of the river. I know it's nothing exciting or anything, but I know for sure that Elynn likes simple things like this so it's perfect for us.

My fingers run themselves in her really long hair as she cuddles up against me. The moonlight makes her beauty shines more just like the sunlight. She places her hand over my heart and closes her beautiful hazel eyes. Elynn Price is the one for me and I always knew since we are kids.

"Elynn?" I speak to her with something in mind.

"Yes Darrell?" she speaks softly in her angelic voice.

"Will you go to prom with me?"

Prom is in three months and the school is already talking about it. I want to tell her before anyone else do.

"I would love to," Elynn smiles up to me with her beautiful smile.

"I love you," I smiled, kissing her head.

"I love you too," she smiles more, kissing my cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

*Elynn's POV*

When I told my mom and dad about going to prom with Darry, they were happy for me and also him. Mom says that she has a little extra money that I can use for getting a prom dress. Sure nothing expensive like a normal Soc girl would get, but I like simple things anyways.

Darry's football practice today will be longer since there's a game on the upcoming Saturday and I can't be there to cheer him on. No ride home so I've decided to walk home. Dangerous thing. Also Ponyboy will be at Steve's place with Sodapop so I wouldn't worry about him. Maybe Johnny needs some time alone or I can go and see if he's interested of staying at the Price household for a little while.

I continue to walk towards Johnny's place at our territory. Soon something didn't seem right. A strange, yet familiar feeling of being watched come over me. My pace picks up as I keep my cool, but not for long.

"Well, well, well," a Soc boy smirks to me as he and his friends circle around me. "It's a little greaser girl."

"Buzz off," I glared at him.

"Ooo feisty," another one smirks. "I like it when they're feisty."

They corner me into a alleyway. My hand moves to behind to my switchblade from my back pocket, but they were quicker. One of the them gets my bag away from me and threw it to the other side. The next thing I knew I am laying on the ground, half naked from the bottom, feeling so numb and scared. Yes the leader of the gang raped me.

Sunlight turns into darkness. I managed to get my senses together, but I'm shaken up. My clothing is place on my body again as one of my arms hold my bag and the other has my boots.

I stumble towards where Johnny's house is. Not far of it is the lot that he usually goes to when there's a fight in the house. He could help out in this kind of situation. Soon the familiar noises of a fight grew louder and louder when I walk towards the lot. Blood is still dripping from the small cuts, but the painful feeling is still there.

"Elynn!" Johnny's voice calls out surprised to see me, running over to me. "Did you get jumped?" he asked, noticing the blood.

No words speak, but I nod my head and my body shake again out of fear.

His eyes widen. He knows that I can get out of fights without a problem. This time he knows that something happened. Something bad.

"Did they….raped you?" Johnny didn't want to say those words, but he needs to know.

I nod my head again and I finally broke down.

"Don't cry, don't cry," he says softly, pulling me into a hug.

My stuff drops to the grounds as I hug one of my little brothers tightly.

The news spread through the whole gang quickly than expected. Darry, Steve, Dally, Two-Bit, and Sodapop went to find the Soc who raped me, leaving me alone with everyone else.

Mrs. Curtis is holding me tightly letting me cry on his shoulder. Mom and Dad are just informed by Mr. Curtis and they should be home soon. Raine and Johnny have a better understanding what is happening while Ponyboy is too young to understand what is happening.

All I want is to be in Darry's arms with him comforting me.

*Darry's POV*

After many hours of trying to find the son of bitch for raping my girl, we still couldn't find him. I have been so focus on finding the guy that I forgot all about Elynn. Dammit! What kind of boyfriend am I?

I head back and to see Elynn laying on my bed, sleeping with tears still down her face. It kills me to see like this. My arms wrap themselves around her sleeping body and she snuggles into my chest. Her fingers are clutching onto my shirt.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered softly to her, holding her closer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

*No One' POV*

Mrs. Price takes her daughter to the hospital a week later. She has this feeling that it's going to go to be the worse. Pregnancy. Unfortunately, Elynn is fearing the worse as well.

Her head bows in sadness and being quiet, quieter than usual. Mrs. Price places a hand on her shoulder to have her look at her mother.

"Your father and I will find a way to help out," she says softy. "Don't think about money okay sweetie?"

Elynn wasn't so sure of what to think. If it's resulted into a pregnancy, her dreams will be on hold for who knows how long and she needs to find a way for money to raise the child. There's no way that she will be taking it up for adoption.

"Elynn Price," they called for her name.

Mrs. Price takes Elynn to the doctor's office and the usual routine of everything also with a pregnancy test. Soon later, once everything is done, the results came back in. The doctor came with papers and the result.

"Miss Elynn Price, you are indeed pregnant. It's still early in the pregnancy. I have papers of information of everything you will need to know. And there are contacts of doctors to go to."

"Okay thank you," Mrs. Price says to him, taking the papers.

He nods his head and leave them be.

"Mom," she looks to her scared.

"Whatever you choice, your father and I will be supportive no matter what," she smiles softly to her only child.

Along the way towards back home, Elynn looks through the papers and notice a contact. The contact for the abortion client, but I know for sure that abortions are illegal now. So that's completely out of the question. Also there's another for adoption which she refuses to look at.

Many things are running through her mind as she thinks of a way to do this.

"She's what?!" her father, Mr. Price, screams out of anger.

"She's pregnant by that Soc boy who raped her," Mrs. Price explains again, calmly. "Listen it is Elynn's decision of what she wants to do."

"With what money? Do you know how much raising a child is!"

Elynn zoomed out of her parents' rare fights and locks her up in her room. She didn't asked for this. Being raped by a Soc and becoming pregnant by him. Her body was waiting for Darry when they are married, but that dream is taken away.

The papers are in her hands as she sits down on her bed to look through them. Dollar signs appears in front of her eyes, but she's more mature than girls her age. When she was a little girl, her dad always tell her that if you want something in life you must work for it. Dancing is what she worked for because she wanted it, but there was that thought of being a wife and mother in the back of her head. Now the young sixteen year old will be getting one of the three dreams coming true.

That's when he mind tells her the new plan in life. She will get a job, apply for the education for pregnant teens in town. With the money she will be earning she will pay for the appointments and medical bills and in addition she save up money to raise her child.

"I'm going to be a mom," Elynn smiles big, finally accepting it.

Now she needs to tell Darry first before telling her parents. Hopefully he will help out.

Darry and Elynn are meeting each other a week later at their special spot. Nerves are going crazy as she gather the words. She is secretly hoping that he won't leave because of this pregnancy. They have only been together for a few months and this happens.

"Elynn," Darry says softly, joining with her on the bridge.

"Darrel," she says softly as well, taking the larger man's hands in her smaller hands. "Do you remember the Soc that did…..things to me?" she asked, feeling her hands being squeezed.

"Yes I remember that jerk."

"He did more than just that." Elynn is feeling scared as Darry looks at her concerned and worried of what's next. "Darrel I'm pregnant," she manages to say.

Silence covers them as Elynn begins to think that he's going to leave her, but Darry did something unexpected. He kisses her lovely before kneeling down to kiss her tummy saying, "I may not be your real father, I am going to be your daddy."

This brings a tear in her eye, knowing that he will never leave her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

*Elynn's POV*

The first three months of my pregnancy changed my life forever. Professional dancing is no longer my dream now. It's focusing on having a healthy pregnancy knowing now that I am going to have twins! Darry and I went to the gender reveal ultrasound and it showed that I am having twins both are girls.

Morning sickness has subsided while I continue on with my vitamins. My parents and Darry always make sure that I am having a healthy diet even through the cravings. Mrs. Curtis has given me some clothing that I can wear until the twins are born and afterwards to when I return to my normal weight.

I managed to get a temporary job to help out with the money even though Darry has quit football so he can help with our finances for the twins. At first I didn't want him to since football is what he got for the scholarship. He keeps on telling me that I am and the twins are important to him more than football.

My education is no longer at the high school since I am not attending the special education school for pregnant teens like me. Good thing it's flexible so I can continue on with my job.

In fact, when I return home from my job during the early afternoon and begin on my schooling.

"Hey sweetie," my mom greeted me when she came home early today with a smile. "How was work?"

"Work was okay," I responded, still focusing on my work.

I am able to do the education at home so I can focus on the pregnancy.

"Elynn sweetie, can I talk to you for a second?" mom says, sitting on the seat across from me.

"What is it mom?" I asked, noticing her seriousness.

"Are you sure you want to raise the twins?"

"What kind of question is that?" I am confused. "Yes, I'm going to raise the twins and Darrel is going to help me as well."

"But you are so young and you have dreams of becoming a dancer."

"So? Darrel had a scholarship for football and he gave it up to help me with the twins. Like you both said before if I want something I must work for it. Darrel and I want our girls so we are working for it to make sure that we will raise them in greaser territory because that is who we are." Then I smiled, "Darrel will teach them how to play football while I teach them how to dance. Sodapop and Ponyboy will help out as their uncles." I frowned, looking at her seriously. "Why are you giving me this talk?"

"Your father and I were thinking you guys are still too young to be parents."

"Why?" I stood up, had enough of this. "You guys are always wanting grandchildren."

"Please calm down Elynn," she says calmly. "Yes we do want to be grandparents, but not now."

"Mom, I didn't choose for the Soc to rape me to have the girls, but it happened. Besides Darrel says he will be their father no matter what. Aren't you happy that I am working hard for two other people?" Tears are building up in my eyes.

"Yes I am, but-"

"Save it! I'm going to the Curtis Household!" I screamed.

I grab my schoolwork and head out. My hormones aren't like this even during the pregnancy, but I hate that my parents are against of something that I am working hard for. Sure dancing is what they are supportive of, but not me being a young mother.

Tears finally run down my face when I arrived to the Curtis Household. Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are having a rare day off from work so they should be the ones who can help out in this situation.

My knuckles hit the front door into a small series of knocks. Mrs. Curtis is the one who answered it.

"Oh Elynn what's wrong?" she sees the tears running down my face.

"M-Mom and I-I got into a-a fight," I explained, crying.

"Come in dear," she let's me in and gets me comfortable on the couch.

Mr. Curtis and Mrs. Curtis have been best friends with my parents since childhood so that's why I knew the Curtises since birth. Out of the four, Mr. Curtis and Mrs. Curtis seem to be more supportive of my choices then my own parents. And that's saying something.

"Would you like some chicken salad with ice water?"

"Yes please."

"Oh Elynn," Mr. Curtis came over to me. "How are you feeling?"

"Mom and I got into a fight."

"What about?" he asked, rubbing my back.

"Mom and dad thinks Darrel and I are doing the wrong thing."

"But you're working hard kid so you can give your baby girls a life that you all can be a family," he says, pulling me into a hug. "Do you want us to talk to them?"

"But I don't want for you to do something you are going to be uncomfortable with," I said, hugging him back.

"Nonsense, we have known you even before you were born," he says softly, rubbing my back more. "Look," he sighs, having me look up to him. "Yes you're too young for raising children, but Mrs. Curtis and I know that you are a hard worker and will do anything to keep them."

"Thank you Mr. Curtis," I smiled softly.

Mrs. Curtis brings me my food and drink. I really need to talk to Darry about what he thinks about this whole situation. Are we going in over our heads? Also prom is coming up next week. Maybe I can tell him everything there.

*Prom night*

Mom and Dad didn't seem to like to hear that their best friends for many years haven't been on the same page as them, but I guess they will be more supportive of my decision.

My prom dress lays on my bed as I get ready for tonight. They are not home because they told me ahead of time that they will home late tonight. I'm a little surprised because they said that they will be there when I go to prom when they heard that I was going. I guess I won't be needing them.

When I got my prom dress, there was a little extra money for some makeup. Hopefully he will like it.

*Darry's POV*

I am dressed up for prom in my jeans, dress shirt, and sneakers. Yes I know it's not much for prom material, but Elynn and I like to keep things simple. Besides I know that I don't have enough money for a tux. She doesn't mind really.

Mom helped me with a flower bracelet that I can give to her. A verbena is on a green vine that can wrap around her tiny wrist. Elynn loves the color purple and she loves flowers. So a purple flower is perfect for her. Also my nerves is going crazy. Tonight's the night, not for prom.

Soon I arrived to the Price Household. My knuckles knock on the door. Within a few minutes, the door opens. I look up to see a very beautiful sight. Elynn's wearing a long purple dress with thin straps to help out with the off the shoulders shawl like fabric on her chest. It's in both dark and light shades of purple. The dress shows the shape of her pregnancy belly, but still small. Black flats are on her feet as her really long black hair is pulled up into a high ponytail. Also a little makeup is painted on her already gorgeous face.

"Do I look okay?" she asked nervously.

"You're so beautiful," I smiled to her. "I got this for you," I show her the flower bracelet.

"It's so pretty," she smiles as I slide it on her wrist.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes."

Elynn sits down in the passenger seat with me opening her door. The car ride towards the school was silent. My mind is spinning on what I am going to do tonight, but I didn't know what's going on with her beautiful mind. She's looking out the window, almost looking nervous.

I hold her hand with mine. It makes her look back at me. A smile curls on my lips and she mirrors the action. Our lips meet into a kiss before our ride continues to the school.

Soon we arrived. She seems to be nervous about entering once again into the school that Elynn hasn't been since the beginning of her pregnancy. I offered my arm to her like a gentleman which she accepts.

People are staring at us, mostly Elynn. Possibly to due to her expecting twins. Whispers, comments, things like that around us. It was making both of us uncomfortable, but I ignore it and take her to a place to sit. Her feet must be swollen now.

"Thank you," Elynn smiles, when I have her sit down.

"Anything for you," I smiled. "You want some coke?"

"Yes please."

"Stay here."

I went over to where the drinks and food are. Maybe she's hungry as well. A plate is formed with the healthy food that I can find with a few pieces of sweets.

"Hey Darry," one of the preppy cheerleaders greeted me with a huge smile.

I didn't like her so much because of what she likes to do. Which is flirting with everyone on the football team. Now I guess I'm her next interest.

"What is it Rachel?" I asked annoyed, continuing on the food.

Her bleach blond hair is in curls as her lightly tanned body has on a pink and white prom dress. She continues to bat her green eyes, flirting with me.

"Wanna get out of here? I bet you don't want to be with your pregnant girlfr-"

She gets cut off when I leave her alone with the food and drink for Elynn.

One of the many things that I love about Elynn is that she doesn't go sleeping around for the fun of it. Her mind and heart is focus on what she works hard for. Also her motherly side has always attracted to me. The way she takes care of my brothers and the gang like a mother. So I know that she will be a great mother to our twins. Our twins. I love the sound of that.

"I got you food in case you are hungry," I said to Elynn.

"Thank you Darrel," she smiles her beautiful smile, accepting it.

My hands begin to sweat and my knees feel weak. I cannot wait to see that beautiful smile more every day and night.

Once she's done eating for three healthy people, her flats have to get off of her feet because of the swelling. My hands massage them, knowing that will help her for a little while. There are stares shooting towards our way, but we ignore them.

"Are you feeling okay?" I asked her.

"Yes I am thank you," Elynn smiles.

"Are you well enough for a dance?" I smiled, standing up from my seat.

"I think so," she stands up as well.

Her flats on her hand as I take her to the dancefloor where we slow dance among everyone. Having her this close to me feels amazing. Elynn's arms around my neck while my arms around her waist. The pregnant belly is being nice and snug in between us, but it didn't bother the four of us.

*Later*

Prom was getting a little too much for Elynn so we decided to end the night at the bridge. Hopefully things go well there.

I pick her up bridal style to the bridge where I can gently place her down on her barefeet.

"Elynn," it's the time. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it Darrel?" she asked me curiously.

"From the moment when we met at the swings of our elementary school, you have this effect on me. You made me blush and be all nervous and you know that I'm guys guy. Elynn you have grown into a beautiful woman both physically and personality. Everything that I want in the mother of my children," I smiled, holding her hands lovely. "I love you with all of my heart and soul. I would die for you. We are going to be a family of four and maybe more children in the future. Elynn Price," I kneeled down, pulling out the small box in my pocket to show her the ring, "will you marry me?"

Her eyes widen seeing me like this, but then she smiles with tears running down her face. "I would love to," she whispers.

That makes me smile and place the ring on her finger. It's a simple ring with a golden band with a diamond in a shape of a heart.

I pull the love of my life into a hug when I stood up.

"I love you so much Elynn, thank you so much," I whispered, smiling more.

"I love you so much Darrel and you're very welcome," she whispers back.

Elynn leans up to kiss me which I happily accept.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

*Elynn's POV*

My engagement ring sits proudly on my finger even though it's a little big on me. Darry wanted to make sure that the ring I'm wearing now will be the ring that I will be wearing until the wedding day which I know for sure that I can get back to my normal weight. He has another ring that I can replace this one which is the same ring, but at my normal size.

Anyways now I'm at six months and everyone is getting ready for another school. Well the ones that are interested in going to school. Like Raine, Sodapop, maybe Steve, Johnny, and Ponyboy. The others couldn't care less, but they said they would go if I tell them to. Hehe. They will do anything for me.

The schooling that I am doing doesn't have a normal school schedule since it will go through the summer holidays. Also my graduation date will be at a different time as the others. Surprisingly the pregnancy is going good, except for that I am gaining more weight for both of them. Darry will always tell me that I am still beautiful to him and everyone else.

Today I'm going to have dinner at the Curtis House which we will be going through some wedding planning. Obviously we are having the wedding after I turn eighteen, which will be a year after the twins are born. Hopefully by then I can get to my normal weight.

"Elynn! There you are!" Mrs. Curtis smiles big, when I arrived.

"Hello Mrs. Curtis," I smiled back, hugging her. "Is everyone here?"

"Please call me mom and everyone is here, but Sodapop is out with Steve and Dally."

"Alright mom."

"Elynn!" Ponyboy's happy to see me.

"Hey Pony," I accepted a hug from him. "Ready for school?"

"Yes I am. Can I be part of your wedding please?"

"Of course you can Ponyboy."

Darry sees me and playfully takes his younger brother away from me so he can pull me into a hug and kiss.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, showing his concern.

"I'm alright, I drove here with dad's car," I smiled. "May I sit down please?"

"Of course."

He makes sure that I get to sit down on the old couch without hurting myself. Some will say that it's annoying, but he's showing me his love and concern for me and our girls. I think it's amazing, knowing that we will be a perfect family. Hehe.

Dinner was being cooked when I get my daily foot massage from Darry. As I go further into my pregnancy it's getting a little harder. It's a little easier because I'm on maternity lead, but at this rate I might as well quit the job. Which I think it's best until I can find another hopefully a better job.

"What kind of dress are you thinking of Elynn?" Mrs. Curtis asked when dinner is served.

"I was thinking something traditional with lace and something purple," I answered, taking a sip of my water.

"You want to put purple into your black and white theme?" Ponyboy asked.

"She likes purple so why not?" Darry smirks.

Basically we managed to get through what we really want. Like it's going to be a traditional church wedding in black and white and of course purple. Darry would like his brothers be his groomsmen while I would like to have Raine as my maid of honor since I don't have any other female friends around our age. To save on money we can have everyone wear their very best for the church wedding. Also we should be fine with my dress, Raine's dress, and our girls' dresses since we want them in the wedding.

*The Birth*

To save up on money, Darry and I decided to live with his family since it will be a little easier for me and everyone. Now that I am really close to the twins being born. Mrs. Curtis scheduled my c-section today in the morning since it's probably best for the twins.

So that's where are now, Darry helps me get ready for us to get to the hospital.

"You okay Elynn?" he asked me seeing me nervous.

"I'm just scared Darrel," I admitted.

"Hey I'll be there for you no matter what okay?" he smiles softly, looking deep within my eyes.

"Okay," I smiled.

We got to the hospital where they prepare me for the C section. Fear and nervousness kicks in when I am on the table ready for it. Darry is there prepared as well by my head, where he gently strokes my head whispering sweet nothings to me.

The c section is taking longer than Darry and I excepted, but once I hear our girls crying, tears run down from my eyes. They sound healthy and well.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

*Darry's POV*

The moment when we hear the twins crying, I get misty eye as well with my lips curl up into a smile. Our baby girls are here.

I was asked if I can meet them first. Elynn allowed me to with an emotional smile on her gorgeous face. Baby A is the first one that I see. Black hair and pale skin, looking just like her mommy. Nothing like the Soc what's so ever. Her eyes are still closed, but she knows I'm there. Gently I place my hand closer to her face to stroke her little cheek. Her lips curl up at the ticklish touch.

"Lavender," I chuckled a little, naming her.

She seems to like it a lot as she continues to smile and holding my finger with her tiny hand.

My treatment for Baby B is the same. She too loves the name that I have given her. Lilac.

Lavender and Lilac are very beautiful girls. Just like their mother.

Speaking of their beautiful mother, Elynn is resting in the hospital bed. Tired from the c section. I sit down next to her, watching her rest and holding her. Slowly her eyes open to see me making us smile to each other.

"They look just like you," I speak still smiling.

"Did you named them?" she asked softly.

"Lavender and Lilac."

Her eyes and smile light up more. "I was thinking those names as well."

"I love you Elynn," I smiled, giving her a kiss.

"I love you too Darrel," she smiles back.

Both Lavender and lilac are soon well enough for Elynn to hold them on her chest. Lavender is on her left as Lilac is on her right. A huge smile curl sup big and wide when she holds them to her heart.

We are a family now and I'm going to protect my three beautiful girls.

Lavender Elynn Curtis and Lilac Skylynn Curtis are born on August 16, 1963 at 9:13am, both weighing at 9lbs 10 oz.

*Elynn's POV*

The moment when we return home the next say, different emotions arose to the surface. Our friends are happy for the new arrivals for the gang. Mr and Mrs. Curtis loves their new granddaughters very dearly. My parents won't interact with my baby girls at all.

Currently, I'm laying on the couch still tired from my c section. Ponyboy wants to hold Lavender while Raine wants to hold Lilac. I showed them how to hold them properly. It's a Saturday and some of the gang are hanging out here.

Mr. and Mrs. Curtis are out to my home so they can have an agreement about what lies in the future. Hopefully things will go well.

"Am I doing this right?" the eleventh year old little boy asked nervously, looking down to the older twin.

"Yes you are," I smiled. "Awww she loves her Uncle Ponyboy," I giggled a little.

"Does that make me Aunt Raine?" the thirteen year old asked with a smile, holding Lilac.

"Of course Raine," I smiled again.

The rest of the day as new parents is actually amazing. Darry come home from his busy when I offered to cook dinner. Let's say the moment I said that, he immediately came over to me, firmly telling me that I am still resting. Which I thought is really sweet of him of thinking of my well-being and for our daughters.

Lavender and Lilac are soon peacefully sleeping in their double cribs. My future husband and I lay in our barely big enough bed, ready for bed.

"Even though it was by C-Section, you did amazing," Darry comments to me smiling.

"That was painful to go through, but it was worth it," I smiled back. "But can we wait a few years for more children?" I asked, but a worried of his response.

He chuckles then says, "hopefully by then we will get our life together properly."

"I love you Darrel," I smiled.

"I love you too Elynn," he smiles.

We meet in a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

*Elynn's POV*

A couple of years later has passed and now the twins are becoming toddlers. Many thing happened since their birth. I have gotten a job at the local daycare center with a bonus of having Lavender and Lilac attending there for free. Darry got a job as a roofer which requires to have long days and maybe into the evening. Even though he's not at home, which sucks for me, he's doing it to make sure that we are going to have financial future.

Ponyboy is finishing up Middle School where he will start high school in the Fall. The same high school as all of us. Raine's hanging out more with s which is both concerning and amazing. Amazing because we get to hang out with her more, but she's not telling us what's going on with her parents.

A week before the wedding day, I just put my girls down for the night when everyone else went to bed as well. My girls are in a small bed that we have in Darry's former room which is now Darry's and mine's shared room. Everyone needs to be somewhere in the morning so it's best to get sleep.

I finish up my shower and put on my nightgown. It's a light gray long nightgown with straps. My long hair smooths out by my old comb. As I comb out my hair, my mind goes through everything for the wedding.

Raine, the twins, and I will be having new dresses because of the low money that we have. So the rest of the guys will be wearing the nicest clothing, especially since the wedding is at the local church. Everything is going fine, it's just two things I'm worried about. The reception part of our big day is having dinner at a restaurant here in town. It's on the nicer side, but still casual so it won't be so expensive. Also, Darry said he will see if he can get the weekend off with the Friday as well. We just have enough money left to be at a hotel a few towns over to have as our honeymoon. If he doesn't, we won't have a honeymoon.

My hopes won't get up because we need to think realistically, especially for our Greaser lifestyle.

At some point when I was almost done, familiar strong arms of my husband to be wrap themselves around my waist from behind as Darry brings me closer. A smile appears on my face, feeling the warmth of his body cover me as I place my comb down.

"Hello my wife to be," he smiles in my neck and shoulder, kissing the flesh he feels.

"Hello my husband to be," I smiled, leaning against him. "Did you talk to your boss about this weekend?"

"Yes I did," he sighs.

That's not a good sign.

"What did we say?" I asked, concerned.

"Unfortunately, we are currently working a house as a project which means the deadline is next week. The only time that I have is for the wedding as my lunch hour on Friday."

I sighed. That's what I am afraid of.

"Well, at least we can get married," I smiled a little, trying to brighten up the mood.

"I wish I could give you a proper wedding," he sighs sadly, letting me go, but still on the bed.

"Darrel," I sighed before smiling, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I rather get married within your lunch hour than not ever getting married." He smiles back, wrapping his arms around my waist again. "And if I have to wait many years till we get married in any shape or form, I'll wait for you Darrel because I love you."

"I love you too Elynn," he kisses me on the lips.

*Friday*

I cannot believe it! Today's my wedding day! Even though my body is not where I want it to be, Darry loves my feminine curves. I'm a little chubbier than before, but still not so overweight.

My maid of honor, little flower girls, and future mother in law are still at the Curtis House with me getting ready. Darry, his brothers, my future father in law, and the guys are already at the local church, waiting for us.

"Anything from my parents?" I asked Mrs. Curtis.

"Unfortunately no," she says with a sigh. "I'm so sorry. I tried to get through to them, but I don't think they're coming."

Within the past almost two years, mother and father begin to lose their interest in me.

"Well, you still have us," Raine, my maid of honor smiles, dressed in a tea length purple dress with black polka dots and she's wearing her boots.

"True," I smiled back.

We hug each other.

Since Darry has only a certain amount of time, we need to get to the church quickly. So with my wedding dress on and finally getting the girls into their flower girls dresses, we are off.

Darry and I wanted to do writing our own vows, but we don't have time for that. So hopefully, we will make this quick and simple.

*No One's POV*

Once they got to the church, the wedding begins. Raine walks down the aisle with Sodapop as the maid of honor and best man. Sodapop wears simple jeans and collared shirt with his normal shoes. She has a simple small bouquet that she and Elynn quickly made from a nice flower garden.

Two Bit watches Raine stunned of her beauty. He's there wearing similar clothing as Sodapop along with Steve and Dally. Mr. Curtis is wearing his tux, requested by Mrs. Curtis. Darry walks down the aisle with his mother because his father has a surprise for Elynn. Mrs. Curtis is wearing a simple black dress.

Lavender and Lilac actually did what they are supposed to which is placing down rose petals on the aisle behind Ponyboy who is the ring bearer. Their flower girl dresses are in white sleeveless dresses with purple sashes around their small waists. Darry smiles at his daughters being the flowergirls and his youngest brother as the ring bearer.

Soon it is the bride's turn. Mr. Curtis gives Elynn away, making Darry emotional. Elynn wears a lace wedding dress with sleeves and just like their girls she has a purple sash around her waist. She smiles at Darry who's wearing his share of the look of jeans and a collared shirt. Mr. Curtis gives Elynn to his oldest son while she gives Raine her bouquet of similar flowers.

"Friends and family," the pastor begins the ceremony as the bride and groom hold hands. "We are gather here to today to unite the bond between this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Ponyboy gives Darry the rings. "Darrel, as you place the ring on her finger, do you take Elynn as your wife to have behold, from this day forward, in sickness and health, till death do you part?"

"I do," Darry smiles, placing the ring on Elynn's finger.

"And Elynn as you place the ring on his finger, do you take Darrel as your husband to have behold, from this forward, in sick and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," she smiles back, placing his ring on his finger.

"And now I pronounce you husband and wife. Darrel, you may kiss the bride."

Darry pulls Elynn into a simple, sweet kiss where everyone clapped as the celebration of their marriage.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

*No One's POV*

That was months ago. Things have gone from good to bad real quick. After a few weeks of being married, Darry and I finally got a weekend for ourselves as a honeymoon and we weren't as stress as before. We still have jobs which we are saving up for our future, but than one day, Mr. and Mrs. Curtis gotten killed.

That was a hard time for us, especially for my husband and my brothers in law. Now that they are gone, Darry and I step of being the parents of the family. So the money we had already saved for the future will be emergency money because now the money will going to the house and needs for the family. Luckily, Sodapop got a job at the DX with Steve so he can either help out with the family or get a head start of his future.

One day, Lavender and Lilac are practicing their at home lessons that I think it's good for them before they officially start preschool. Nothing special just some coloring in old coloring books.

"Blue," I teach the girls showing them the crayon.

"Blue," they said at the same time, watching me coloring in the sky part of the picture.

"Sky," I teach the girls again, pointing at the sky part.

"Sk-Sky," they stuttered a little.

Lavender and Lilac do everything together even talking at the same time.

Darry is with us during his rare day off reading the newspaper. I can tell that he smiling softly at the lesson.

"The sky is blue," I teach the girls.

"The sky is blue," they say again together.

"Raine and Pony are being jumped!" Sodapop yelled, opening the door with a bang.

"Oh no," I gasped standing off of my chair like Darry.

I place the girls on the couch with their stuffed animals before getting out there to beat the heck out of the Socs. Mama Bear's insticents came out when my blood boils at the Socs.

One Soc is above Raine when she was about to get her switchblade. I get him off of her and beat him up.

"And don't you dare come back over our triff!" I scream at them when they drive away like cowards they are.

"They didn't hurt you too bad, did they?" Darry asked his youngest brother, who is on the ground.

"No."

I run towards him, kneeling down to his level.

"Hey, Pony," I am so worried for him, having my hands on his shoulders. "Did they pull a blade on you?" I asked about the cut on his jaw.

"Yea," he says, sounding he is about to cry.

"Hey," I turn his head to look at me. "They ain't gonna hurt you no more. Okay?"

He nods his head still shaken up.

"Hug?" I asked with a soft smile, spreading my arms at him.

Ponyboy accepts, clinging onto me.

"Walking by you guys' selves!" Darry, my husband, exclaims at Ponyboy and Raine as we head back towards the house as Two-Bit carries Raine by the waist. "You don't ever think!"  
"All we were doing is walking home from the movies," Raine explained for them.  
"Movies and books," he growls under his breath.  
"Hey, at least they are learning some education after of school," I came in for the rescue.  
"Why don't you concentrate on girls and cars?" Soda suggested to Ponyboy, smirking. "It works for me!"  
"Look both of you," I speak softly to them, concerned for them. "If you two had to go by yourself or each other, you should have carried a blade."  
"Oh, yea, that would have been a great excuse for the Socs to cut his neck a little more there!" Sodapop comments.  
"If I want my kid brother to tell us what to do with my other kid brother, I'll ask you, all right, kid brother!" Darry points at Sodapop's chest before walking back in the house.  
"Easy now Darry," Two-Bit commented.  
I sighs and follow my husband.

"Darrel, husband dear, Ponyboy deserves much more than our greaser lifestyle and each one of us has an escape from reality," I explained, picking up the now fussy girls into their bedroom, which was our former room.

"I know that wife," he sighs, taking Lavender into his arms, "but he needs to contrate on more stuff than just movies and books."  
"Well," I said, getting their pajamas out of their dresser, "I understand that, but Ponyboy is a smart kid he can figure out something. Also, Raine seems to be quieter than usual lately." I give him Lavender's pajamas.

"She's either quiet with us or spending many days at her parents' place," he noticed, changing the oldest girl with pajamas who just wants to play her daddy.

"I think it is best for her if she lives with us," I said to him as I smiled at the youngest twin as I changed her. "She's old enough to get a job for her future and also I can help her out with her share of the food."

"True," he says, tucking in Lavender on her bed next to Lilac's bed.

"Daddy, story," Lavender requests sleepily.

"No story now little princess," he says to her softly with a smile. "Stories are when it is dark out and it's still the day time."

I tuck in Lilac in a similar fashion, but she fell asleep when her head hit the pillow.

"Have a nice nap our precious little princesses," I smiled to them softly as we head back to the living room.

"I love it when you are being a mother to those girls," he says huskily in my neck as he wraps his arms around my body.

"And I love it when you are being a father to them as well," I blushed, smiling, accepting his hold. "Are we still good for tonight when everyone's asleep?"

"Of course," he smiles, giving me a kiss. "I love you my wife."

"I love you too my husband," I smiled.

He kisses me again before we reunited the group. On the table, I remembered something. Ponyboy's homework is on the table from school early.

"Hey, Ponyboy," I called out from the front door. "You got homework to do."

He nods his head.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:  
*Elynn's POV*

Later that night, everyone begins to get ready for the night. The girls finally sleeps in their beds for another busy day tomorrow. I check on the boys before heading back to bed with Darry.

"Turn off these lights and get to bed," Sodapop says to Ponyboy I believe from their room. "I got work in the morning."

"We leave them alone," Ponyboy says back.

"I don't know," Soda mumbles.

"Are you two in bed now?" I asked, appearing in.

"Yes we are, Elynn," Soda answers, not moving on his side of the bed.

"Are you cold, Pony?" I walk over to the youngest brother of the family.

"A little," he says.

I tuck him in, making sure he's warm for the night. "Hey, listen," I said to him, thinking about something. "When Darrel yells at you like that, he don't mean nothing. He got hit with a lot of responsibilities after Mom and Dad died he ain't used to and with me being his wife, I help him out for him, everyone, and including you." I run my fingers in his greasy hair. "He loves you a lot like I do as well."

"Sure," he mumbles, nodding his head.

"I love you Ponyboy," I smiled to him, kissing his forehead.

"Love you too Elynn," he smiles back softly.

I turn off their light so I can leave the room.

"Goodnight boys," I said to them, closing the door.

*Ponyboy's POV*

When Elynn leaves the room, I turn to Soda. "Soda?"

"Hm?"

"How come you dropped out of school?" I asked him the question I was thinking for a while now.

"Cos I'm dumb," he answers, wrapping his arm around me for comfort for me. "The only things I was passing was auto mechanics and gym."

I turn to him. "You're not dumb."

"Yea, I am." There's a small pause between us. "Hey, you shut up and I'll tell you something," he smiles. "You gotta promise me that you're gonna tell Darry and Elynn." I nod. "Alright. I think I'm gonna marry Sandy. I'll probably wait till you're out of school," he turns back as I place my arms behind my head, "though, so I can help Darry and Elynn with the bills and stuff."

I always see Darry and Elynn in love in their own ways among the everyday life around them. So I have an idea of what's it like, but what is it like in person?

"Soda?" I turn to him. "Soda?" I shake him a little. "Are you in love with Sandy like how Darry is in love with Elynn?"

"Mm-hm."

"What's it like?" I asked him.

"What's the time?" he asked, mumbling. He smiles to me before sleeping again, "It's real nice."

Soon I found myself falling asleep as well.

*Dreamland*

I am at school like a normal day, but this time it's a little different. I'm walking down the hallway towards either a class or end of class without paying attention of where I am going.

Someone bumps into me as I bump into the person. Things are falling around. Quickly I pick up the person's stuff while apologizing. One thing catches my attention. It's a copy of Gone with the Wind. My hand touches it when another hand touches with mine. The hand is small and pale as snow.

Looking up, my eyes meet a beautiful pair of black eyes behind black glasses. A blush appears on my face and on her snowy cheeks. Long to waist orangy red hair falls beautifully in waves and a few curls. She's wearing a deep red shirt with a white collar and similar fabric on her three quarter sleeves and a black knee length skirt.

"Oh my apologies," she speaks softly like an angel. "I didn't know where I was going."

"No it's my fault," I said shyly.

I help her with the rest of her stuff and we stood up. On her feet are a pair of worn out red converse. Is she a greaser?

"Thank you so much," she smiles holding her stuff close to her chest, standing up to my chin.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

She begins to walk away, but I turn back to her.

"Will I see you again?" I asked her, really want to know.

The mysterious beauty turns back with a smile. "Of course you will Ponyboy." She surprises me. "Look for me at school. I'll meet you soon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

*Elynn's POV*

A lazy Saturday for us at the Curtis Household. Ponyboy asked if he can hang out with Johnny and Dally. I told him it was fine, just as long as they don't get the police involved.

Sodapop and Steve has work today at the DX. So it's only Darry, me, and the twin girls. Which is rare nowadays. Darry's making chocolate cake for the girls while I play with them on the floor. We mostly do hand games or coloring because that's all we have for Lavender and Lilac.

"Cake's now being bake," Darry says, coming into the living room with us. "So it'll be ready soon."

"Alright sounds good," I smiled to him, sitting on the couch to stretch out my limbs for sitting on the hard floor for a while.

Mainly we spend the day being lazy. Reading, watching tv, and eating his yummy cake.

"Where's the gang today?" Darry asked, cuddling with me while the girls are taking a nap.

"Pony and Johnny are with Dally today just hanging out possibly going to see a movie tonight. Steve's at work with Steve so they should be home for dinner or so. Raine's out with Two-Bit."

"Is he going to tell her his feelings?" he smirks, knowing the love between the two.

"I'm hoping since they are in love with each other," I chuckled, snuggling into my husband's chest. "Like we are," I smiled to him, placing my hand up to the side of his head.

"Stress and responsibilities won't take us apart," he smiles, leaning against my lips.

"I love you Darrell."

"I love you too Elynn."

Soon later, Soda and Steve arrived for dinner without Ponyboy. We didn't worry because he's with Dally and he knows his curfew.

"Hey Elynn, can I talk to you about something?" Sodapop asked when his best friend left for the night.

"Sure," I smiled. "Darrel, can you take care of Lavender and Lilac for a second?"

"Of course," he smiles.

"Mommy will be right back," I smiled to the girls who are in their highchairs.

"Okay!" they smiled back.

Soda takes me to his shared room with Ponyboy.

"Something wrong Soda?" I asked, joining him on the bed.

"You remember Sandy right?" he asked about his girlfriend.

"Yea, she's a nice girl, what about her?"

He pauses, gathering his thoughts together. "I want to marry her."

"Oh really?" I'm surprised.

"Yea, I know I'm young and all, but I was thinking of asking her when Ponyboy is finished with school," he smiles, but than he looks down almost sadly.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to marry someone you love," I tell him. "Are you and Sandy having problems?" I asked wondering.

"Well, it seems like lately she isn't as affectionate as she used to be."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"I want to, but I don't want to lose her."

"Awe, well," I speak, placing my hand on his hand. "Remember the story of the Frog Prince?"

He looks at me startled before chuckling, "yea, why?"

"Maybe you are the prince looking for a princess, but in order to find your princess you might need to kiss many frogs."

Soda laughs a little. "Maybe you're right."

"If Sandy isn't the one for you in life, than your true princess will appear, okay?" I smiled to him.

"Yes, thanks Elynn," he smiles to me. "You're truly are like a mother to us."

"Because I love you all as my family," I smiled more before bringing him into a hug.

He accepts it.

Darkness becomes the dead of the night. Ponyboy isn't home yet. Soda needed to go bed for a small shift tomorrow at work. On the weekends, his shifts is not as bad as his shifts over the week.

"Where the hell is he?" Darry mumbles under his breath, sitting in his chair.

"I'm sure there's an explanation," I tell him, scratching the back of my neck. "Besides, I trust Johnny and Dally with him."

I lay more on the couch to place my black and gray striped covered arm to gets some rest before he gets home.

Around two o'clock in the morning, the phone rings. "Hello," Darry answers. "Yea, it's Darry. Bye." He hangs up.

"Where the hell have you been?" Darry stood up growling at Ponyboy. "Do you know what time is it?" he asked him. "It's two o'clock in the morning, kiddo."

"Hey Ponyboy," I smiled, calmly. "Where have you been?"

"I fell asleep in the lot," he answers, walking towards the bathroom.

"You what?!" Darry exclaimed at him angrily.

"I was talking to Johnny and Raine and I fell asleep in the lot," Pony explains again. "I didn't mean to," he closes the door.

"Well, at least you are home alright," I speak up, walking over to my brother in law and husband.

"And I can't even call the cops because you and Soda would be thrown in boys' home so fast, it would make your head spin!" Darry had enough of this.

"Come on, Pony," I said to him. "Soda is already in bed so let's get you to bed."

"Look, I said I didn't mean to!" Pony bursts out to Darry.

"'I didn't mean to!' 'I forgot.' That's all I ever from you," Darry's mad at him for sure.

"Come on, Darry-"

"Shut it Elynn!" my own husband yells at me. "Tired of you sticking up for him!"

"Don't you tell at her!" Ponyboy screams.

Darry shoves Pony down on the floor in a force.

"Ponyboy, I didn't mean to," Darry realizes what he did.

"Ponyboy!" I called out, running after him.

He disappears into the darkness.

"What's going on here?" Soda appears next to Darry at the door.

"Ask Darry while he's sleeping on the couch!" I screamed at him, stomping into the bedroom for the spar pillow and blanket for him.

"Elynn, I'm so sorry," Darry calls back, following me.

"Sorry for what?" I turn back to him with his stuff in my arms, glaring at him. "Sorry that you yell at me? Sorry that you hit Ponyboy like you didn't mean to? Even bringing up the boys' home to him?"

"Darry, are you serious?" Soda asked him, really not wanting to hear the truth.

He couldn't give out an answer, just take the pillow and blanket to sleep on the couch.


End file.
